Reunion
by Percabethlove1216
Summary: ONE SHOT Edward and Bella are invited to a high school reunion. can Edward deal with mikes preverted thought and and not ripping off bella's dress.
reunion

BELLA POV

I pull his arm around my bare waist. His grip tightens and I moan into his lips as our kisses grow more desperate.

I sigh as I hear Renesmee wake up. I jump out of the golden, soft bed. I head to the huge french doors of our closet.

I pulled out a white bralette and pink mini skirt. I pull on some strappy stilettos and a black cross-body purse and head over to Edward's side where he's changing into the tan sweater that hugs his perfectly sculpted body. He pulls on a pair of dark jeans.

I walk up to him and start to kiss him passionately. I groan when I hear Nessie's light footsteps heading towards our room. He kiss me one last peck before I run over to our daughter. I scoop her small five year old body into my arms. She has started dressing herself, no thanks to Alice. I miss when I could dress her.

We walk out into the living room where Edward is holding a purple envelope. "Bella, love, how do you feel about going to a two year high school reunion? We could use old pics of Ness so she looks only a month old and show off our beautiful little angel." He laughed. I giggled with Renesmee. I nodded my head and raced him to the main house.

When we arrived Alice was grinning ear to ear. "Ali, I know you're indestructible but you're gonna crack your face if you keep smirking like that." I tease her. She holds up her invitation and we both grin evilly.

"Let's see Jess's face when you show up in the dress I got you. Edward if you end up ripping this dress like the last one you owe me a new makeup table and chair. Oh, what about a refresh of my Porsche." Alice chimes. Now I am the one grinning evilly. Jessica won't know what hit her.

 **PART**

I ran to the main house to get ready, Edward's hand clutching mine a my hair whips behind us. We enter the large living room to an Alice that looks like she has been taking meth she's bouncing so much. She pulls me up the stairs leaving Edward standing there. Poor Eddie.

She is still bouncing as she pushes me into a seat in front of her make-up and hair table. She immediately sets to work. She puts a brown smokey eye and a black eyeliner in my lid and apples a light coat of mascara. She applies a little blush and a bold pink lipstick on. She pulls back one side of my mahogany hair and french braids it and bobby pins it to the back of my head before straightening my hair so it ends just above my butt. She places contacts in the small purse and then asks me to put the pair on the counter. The color is closer to my old eyes because of the golden color of my eyes. She placed a locket with a picture of Renesmee, Edward and I after I changed, so she looks about two months old.

She pulls me to her mansion of a closet and runs off. She comes back a few seconds later with a midnight blue dress. She hands me a strapless lace bra and lace underwear, and I pull them on without complaining. I slip the tight dress over my head and it fits my curves perfectly. The strapless sweetheart neckline ends a little lower than I am usually comfortable with but Jess will most likely be coming in a bra and panties as Alice described her dress that she chose to 'luer Edward' as Jess put it. White crystals were in three rows lining the waist just below my bust. The hem of the dress frilled out from my legs. It ended at the top of my thigh. The shoes were about 7" tall and they were Jimmy Choo diamond encrusted stilettos. (Dress and shoes are on profile)

Alice dressed herself in a pale pink maxi dress that ended about mid-thigh, the top half was covered with diamonds. (pic on profile) She slid on black heels and we walked down the stairs.

Edward and Jasper's mouths practically dropped to the floor. The Edward grimaced. "Jazz I do NOT need to hear that about my sister thank you very much!" Edward shouted. I could easily guess what jasper was thinking.

"Hey, same over here. The lust is not helping my thoughts so technically it's your fault." Jasper yelled back.

"The lust is all from you! Is it a problem for me to love my wife but with your thoughts about it I can't help but feel that way!" Edward was pissed but I could still see the hint of lust in his eyes. This went on for ten minutes before Alice popped in.

"Edward, Jazz, just admit that you were both at fault and get in the car before we're late." Alice was now the one screaming.

I hopped into my new Pagani Huayra and Alice into Jasper's Rimac concept_one and rode off. (Pics on profile)

We reach the school a few minutes later and I got out of the driver's seat slowly putting one foot out first like they do in the movies. My shoes glittered even though there was no sun. Edward came around and grabbed my hand pulling me the rest of the way out. He pulled me to him tightly so I was flush against his body pushing me against the car and kissing me, his hands ravishing my body. My hands reach his hair and I can feel its soft texture as our tongues tangle together. Finally, I have to pull away so Alice won't yell at Edward for ripping off my dress. I put my hand in his hair and give it a little scruff before fixing my own. I open my shield for Edward and smile.

EDWARD POV

 _WOW LOOK AT HER LEGS! I wonder what her legs would look like if she didn't have anything on. I bet she is amazing at sex and refuses to fuck Edward because he sucks at it and she knows that she should have ended up with my sexy ass, not that freaks._ Mike's thoughts are screaming at me. I put on a fake smile as I get out and head over to help Bella out of the car, even though she doesn't need the help anymore because now she is the most graceful in the family. Her legs are elongated by the high heels she wears. God, she will really be the death of me. I grab her hand and tug her to me so our bodies are together as I push her into the side of the after car and I let my hand trail her body as we kiss. Gosh, tonight can not come fast enough. I might have to ask Alice or Rose to watch our daughter. Her hands land on my hair but she soon pulls away.

I am still surprised when she pushes her shield and it usually ends with us tangled on the bed or sometimes we don't even make it that far. _Tonight._ That was all she thought before her shield snapped back and I had to resist the urge to run with her back to the cottage.

I grab her hand and we walk up the steps to the high school towards Jessica since Angela nor are coming because they got married this summer and are on their honeymoon. Ugh, more stupid thoughts. _Edward. He is so totally gonna dump Bella's sorry ass once he sees me in my new dress._ To be honest, she looks like a stripper had a baby with a slut and she was the result of drunken sex. Her tiny dress was hideous. It was worse then when Bella puts on clothes! Yeah, like I would divorce the most perfect girl in the world just to be with some slut. Bella was sexier with her clothes on than Jessica, though I try to make Bella not to wear clothes too often. Wow, we were worse than Em and Rose. Though, I did go a hundred and ten years as a virgin.

Jess walked up to us and eyes Bella. Mike comes over too. Oh, joy, I get to talk to to not just but I have the pleasure of seeing Bella frowns with me. "Hey Bella." Wait did Mike just purr my wife name!? He is so dead. "What have you and Edward been up to." _PLEASE BE DIVORCE!_ Idiot. Mike has no idea how many times and how long I will be married to my Bella. FOREVER!

"Hey, Mike. Nothing much." Bella replies. Now for Me.

"Don't forget about Renesmee." I say loud enough for Jess and Mike to hear.

"I will never forget about her. She is so amazing. I was getting to that. Oh and Rose and Em."

My love said excitedly. _WHO THE HELL IS RENESMEE?_ Both Jessica and Mike's minds screamed at the same time but Mike is the one to pipe up and ask.

Bella unlatches her locket and Mike's eyes fall on her breasts. _Brown or pink nipples?_ Mike wonders. _She looks about a size C cup. I wonder if her boobs are perky._ He will never know. Only Bella and I will ever know this! Bella opens the locket to reveal a picture of her, Renesmee, and I looking like a family. "Our three month old daughter." Bella says calmly. Her eyes were filtered so they did not look red in the photo. We looked so happy. The meadow behind us was perfect.

"Where are you? That place looks beautiful." Jess asks cautiously. Boom.

"Our meadow. That was where I wanted the wedding but it's a bit of a hike. A few days ago we decided to head up with Nessie to show her one of our favorite spots. It is also where I proposed to Bella, asked her to be with me and where we spent most of our time in high school." Some of it was a lie but some was true. Bella looked at the picture of our daughter lovingly. I grin proudly. What parent wouldn't when you have the most beautiful wife and daughter in the world.

Mike and Jessica stare wide eyed at me. _What the fuck! If I had a meadow with Bella I would do more than propose to her. I would make her naked and fuck her like no tomorrow. But no, She had to chose the freak instead of me and my amazingness. Fuck that stupid kid. Now Bella will never leave Cullen. Now I only have my fantasies. Oh I remember just last week when I imagined Bella doing the strip tease and then licking my cock and almost swallowing it whole. I bet she would like that._ Mike is so close to dying and he doesn't even know it. I swear that I would never dream of doing some of this stuff with Bella. It is almost abusive but Jessica's thoughts aren't much better. _Damn. Well that screws my guess on the shotgun wedding. So why did he marry that slut. I bet she looks so pretty now because she got plastic surgery. I think I have a old picture of her on my phone. I bet she is not even good in bed. Edward must be though. I just know he would be good in bed with me._ No one is better in bed than my Bella. I would know due to the fact that most people think about their sex during school. One gets used to it after a while but it is really disturbing when people are imagining it with you and your wife. And soon my daughter. Cue the shudder.

We walk into the small gym and there are pink and purple balloons everywhere. Bella's dress shimmered slightly in the dim light. I curled my arm to fit her waist, my arm slinking perfectly into her curves. We fit just as well as we had when she was human. I pushed her towards the small dance floor and started to spin her around. By the second song we were dancing so gracefully and perfectly that we took the center of the room with a few people crowding around us. I flipped her and twirled her and sometimes even dipped her in so many different ways and so perfectly that we seemed to just know what to do as we danced. Even though I could not read her mind and she couldn't read mine we just seemed to know what to do. We danced more gracefully than even Alice and Jasper. I had one hand placed on the small of her bare back and the other on her waist. Now we could dance by ourselves without having me worry about Bella tripping. Bella began to spin and I let go of her and she let out her arm for me to take her hand and I pulled her back to me kissing her in the process. Minutes may have past but when she pulled away it was to soon. I could spend eternity kissing my love. God we were worse than Em and Rose and they had sex on top of a chuck-e-cheese arcade game and they wouldn't let people kick them out because they had made a very generous donation to the company.

Jessica glared at my angel with a clearly Jealous stare. Then she pulled Mike to the dance floor and began to grind into him. Apparently they had been on and off the past two years. She continued to grind even after a slow song came on.

I pulled Bella's body to me wrapping my hand around her waist and she put her hands around my neck. "You have no idea how hard it is not to rip that dress off you. Mike's thoughts not helping either." I whisper. " Did you know that being this close to you usually results in no clothes unless we are in front of Renesmee or the family. But there was that one time." I say a little louder so Jess and Mike can hear.

-Flashback-

Bella climbs into my lap when I sit down on the white sofa. She begins to kiss me softly but it quickly grows eager as she slides her tongue along my lower lip. Her shirt is too tight to pull it off her easily so I rip it to reveal a lace bra. She rips off my shirt just as Emmett walks in but we continue and do not notice him. When I have ripped off her shirt and shoes and She has torn my shirt and tangled her hands in my hair does Emmett lose control and laughs so loud it shakes the house. Carlisle then decides now is a good time to check what's going on and he laughs too. That's when Bella and I burst into laughter at Esme's broken expression.

-End of Flashback-

Mike and Jess just get redder and redder. "Hey, it was not as bad as when Jacob decided Nessie should be awake by noon and accidentally came into our room. Or when Alice decided to let charlie wake up me, you, and Renesmee. He was red for a week." Bella picked up. It only made Jess and Mike turn crimson. _Oh my god! They had sex in front of Bella's best friend, his family and her dad! Damn! Hopefully she realizes on what she's been missing and does that stuff with me._ Wow I never knew Mike could get any more perverted. Right now it is taking all my self control not to rip his arms and legs off.

When the song ends we walk over to a table and Mike and Jessica come to talk to us. "So where you guys living? I assume with the rest of the family." Mike asks.

"Actually, Esme found an excuse to renovate a small cottage near as newly weds and now we stay there so we can live with Renesmee. Rose likes kids so Bella, Nessie, and I hang out at night at the cottage and go to the main house in the morning. It's not to far but it helps us stay in shape without having to get a babysitter to go to the gym." I hold up a picture of our cottage and mike and Jessica's jaws drop. I flick to the next pic on my phone which is one of Bella holding Renesmee by the fire. The one after that is one of Bella and I in the closet having fun. She and I decided to play a game where we find the worst outfit for each other. I picked her pale pink dress that went just below the butt and a pair of heels. Renesmee was at Charlie's all day so I didn't have to worry about making Bella wear something really skimpy. I had to wear a pink floyd t-shirt and sweatpants which are surprisingly comfortable.

"Hey, Bella, you never told us where he ended up taking you for your honeymoon." Jessica sneered.

"Oh, he took me to this beautiful island near Rio. It was perfect. Remember the feathers Edward." Bella laughed. Mike and Jessica had confused expressions. I chuckled. I remembered every moment we ever spent together. Even her human memories where I was ignoring her or when James came I would never forget a second we spent together.

"Oh and the practice. I wish we still had the black one, that was my favorite. Oh and the many eggs. We need to go back soon. Maybe this summer for our anniversary. We didn't ever really watch that movie did we. And we can stay in the white room again." I laughed at all our inside jokes. The family didn't get any of them either except the bits and pieces Alice saw or pulled out of Bella. Bella grinned evilly.

"Edward, we can ask Alice for another one. I am sure she could find one. It's her specialty." Bella giggled in her wind chimed voice. _Eggs, movies, feathers, white rooms and what the hell is the black one. Wow that sounds so weird. But I wouldn't mind if I did that stuff with Bella. Maybe they saw a movie about black chickens on their honeymoon._

"So, like, what sights did you see and stuff, and how the hell did you speak to the people? You don't speak portuguese Bella." Jess piped up.

"No I don't but Edward speaks a lot of languages very fluently. Oh and we just explored the coral reefs and waterfalls. Oh and there was this sea turtle that came right up to us. I swear I had to have eaten a billion eggs to keep up with Edward so one day I put my foot down and told him we were going to watch a movie while the housekeepers were there. There was also this river dolphin. I feel like I slept the whole time we were there. I got sick after a few weeks of being there so we had to come home sooner than we would have liked." Bella said before turning around to peck me on the lip but even then I felt the electricity.

Jess and Mike soon left to get food and my love and I just sat there kissing until I heard Lauren's sneer. Bella pulled away and grimaced at Lauren before turning back and kissing me again. We kissed and I soon wrapped my arms around her. We had to pull away before people notice we weren't breathing. She tucked her head under my chin and I began to hum her lullaby and soon we were humming together.

We decide to leave after Bella's second pair of contacts began to dissolve. She hopped into her car and I followed and we rode home with Alice and Jazz close behind. Bella and I kissed every once and awhile as she drove. Soon Alice made us park so she could drive and not risk the new car and we sat in the back and made out much to Jasper's discomfort. When we arrived home Bella asked Alice if she had a black lingerie like the one from the honeymoon and Alice nodded. I pulled Bella to my old room and pushed her into the gold bed from a few years ago. We didn't have the heart to get rid of it. We kissed and kissed and we did what Mike and Jess wished they could do. Then we just continue blissfully into our perfect piece of forever.


End file.
